


Sunken Water

by Jean Cabot (Rosencrantz)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, ghost story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Jean%20Cabot
Summary: Rivers have souls. Haven't you ever watched one? They're alive.





	Sunken Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alunsina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/gifts).



Rushing, burbling, roaring.

The river floods each spring. Freezes each winter. Rises with the rain. Sinks with the heat.

You can always see its bottom. You can't always see the river.

It has to be the right day. The right moon.The right hour. No one agrees on what it was that made it so they could see the river.

But every once in a while the phantom of Rate River surges past on its old route, long after it dried up.

And sometimes the waters laugh as they terrify another parked driver on the roads that crisscross its corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the river is a little joke on one by me.


End file.
